


Revenge

by OverusedInkPen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: /Reader, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverusedInkPen/pseuds/OverusedInkPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Woah, woah back up lady." he said closing the door or more of slamming it. "Do you want me to water it down?" you asked placing your purse on the couch and taking off your sandals. "Yes." he answered. "Dave Strider is fucking some other lady." you said trying to not let your voice crack. "And I need your help, even if it means paying you to do so." he gave you a questioning look. "How the hell would you need my help with settling shit with my brother?" sighing you went to explaining your entire plan to you. "Dave doesn't know that I know he's cheating on me, and he's gone for what a month on business and chances are Ms. Pyrope will be with him. I want to fuck around with his mind you you're going to be my ticket to doing so. I'm proposing that we have sex, video tape it and send it to him. Add in a few smuppets and other shit that would annoying Dave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

His older brother was around 4 or 5 years older than you, Dave hated him for a multitude of reasons mostly because of the smuppet business and he hated the toys more. Which was why Bro Strider was a perfect choice for revenge. 

You liked to classify yourself as a different type of girlfriend or a different type of person than usual. Long story short you were Dave Strider's girlfriend, for a long 3 years straight you had dealt with his irony, cool kid persona, and truthfully you couldn't exactly say you were happy with him. You felt more like his mother than a girlfriend, keeping him in line but the sex was only a bonus to the deal. It wasn't until around two days ago that you caught him cheating on you, if her voice wasn't recognizable enough Terezi Pyrope's moans weren't that hard to identify. You only stared at the door to his bedroom that you were going to open for a few moments trying to collect your thoughts, then you turned on your heels and went to the door. You were pissed, oh there was no lying you pissed off but sad, hurt and overall shocked. 

After sitting in your car in the parking lot of his apartment for 30 minutes you decided to get old fashioned revenge, he would have no idea you knew he was cheating and he was leaving for a recording trip the next day. You had the perfect idea for getting back at him for cheating on you, you were going to fuck his older brother. On camera, send the tape to him while he was on the month long trip and then break up with him. Maybe you would throw a few smuppets in just to fuck with him, anything that would get on Dave Strider's last nerve. 

The day after Dave left you put your plan into action, well first you had to get his brother in on it; since he was a rather large part of the entire plan. Wearing only a tank top, and a pair of yoga pants or what you called the clothing you wore when less fucks were given about what you looked like. With your hair up to keep the Texas heat away the best you could and no makeup on it was clear that you had been crying and that had to be one of the first things Bro assessed when he saw you. "Hey lil' thang." he said opening up the door for you southern twang clear in his voice, "Is something wrong? Did my lil' Bro do some shit to you?" you smiled a bit at that prediction that was almost spot on. "Well if he did what he was doing to me we wouldn't have a problem that I need your help to fix." 

"Woah, woah back up lady." he said closing the door or more of slamming it. "Do you want me to water it down?" you asked placing your purse on the couch and taking off your sandals. "Yes." he answered. "Dave Strider is fucking some other lady." you said trying to not let your voice crack. "And I need your help, even if it means paying you to do so." he gave you a questioning look. "How the hell would you need my help with settling shit with my brother?" sighing you went to explaining your entire plan to you. "Dave doesn't know that I know he's cheating on me, and he's gone for what a month on business and chances are Ms. Pyrope will be with him. I want to fuck around with his mind you you're going to be my ticket to doing so. I'm proposing that we have sex, video tape it and send it to him. Add in a few smuppets and other shit that would annoying Dave." 

The smile that was on his face only showed he was all in for the idea and when you finished explaining you sat next to him in complete silence. "I knew I liked you from the day I met you but damn I never thought I would get the chance to screw you." he said smiling. "You're one hell of a girl I can tell you that, most chicks would just yell at him or at least fuck around with his shit. But I have never known a girl to go as far as fucking his brother and sending him the tape." his laugh rang through the room and it was the one thing that made you smile in days. "And the answer is yes." he added finally as he handed you a can of AJ. 

"Why not incorporate apple juice into it? Or at least his favourite things, make it ironic." you said opening the apple juice, "What was his favorite thing to see you in?" he asked following your idea, you blushed a light red and took a sip of your drink. "I think he had a weird kink for the normal, or things that made me seem a bit less out of the box a- wait nevermind I actually have it with me." you said looking at your bag. "I had the idea of wearing it in the video earlier and since I didn't know when we were filming I just kinda sorta brought it with me." 

Sighing you took out the red and black corset, garter, panties and stockings, the heels came out afterwards. "225 dollars wasted on him and his favorite color." you added as Bro looked at your body and then back at the lingerie. "Holy shit he fucked up." Bro said as you stared down at the clothing in disgust, "I'm right at the point where I want to burn it." you informed shock clearing over Bro's smile. "Oh, hell no I will keep it here and hang it on the fucking wall before you burn it." he said making you laugh. "I guess it isn't complete trash." you said taking the fabric of your stockings in your hands. "I'm free tomorrow, almost the entire day we can spend planning it and maybe filming if we have the time." 

You stepped forwards and kissed him like you would kiss Dave before you wanted to have sex with him, a deep kiss that lasted as long as one person could hold their breath. His hands cupped your ass pulling you forwards to come in contact with his muscular chest and a much better kiss. "Should we get to know each other before we film?" you asked taking your lips from his. "I'm all for it." he answered not letting you leave his arms. "Yes then." you said pressing your lips against his again. He picked you up as soon as he managed a good grip on your hips and placed you on the counter. "What do you like?" he asked and you took a breath trying to think. "I'd rather not start from scratch with a whole new woman." you gave him a confused look. He sighed as if he explained what he was about to say 30 other times before, "Sex, especially when he comes to pleasing a lady, is different with each girl. Some like oral, some would rather your mouth doesn't go near their vagina. So, starting from scratch means I won't exactly concentrate on what you like, I'll spread across a wide array of ways of pleasing you then judging by how you react I'll start to center how I pleasure you by what I know you like." he answered. 

"Which is why I now like the idea of us actually getting to know each other first is sounding like a good idea." you smiled down at him and he started to sneak his large hands up the sides of your torso. "I'm not stopping you." you said raising your arms as he pushed the shirt over your head and set it down next to you on the kitchen counter. "You trust me right?" he asked as he pulled your pants off of your body. "I wouldn't be sitting in my underwear if I didn't." you returned leaning down to kiss him again. "Good and we should so this some place other than my kitchen." he said sliding you off of the counter and into his arms. 

. 

"God, I moaned so loud." you commented as you sat on Dirk's lap as he edited the footage, though Dave was going to get every second worth of what happened he wanted to fix audio and watch over it again. "You are a moaner sweet cheeks." Dirk said smiling at the screen. You were only wrapped in a towel and Dirk was dressed the same since you had just gotten out of the shower together, his arm was wrapped around your waist loosely, "Dave has never made me moan that loud." you informed, "I'm a professional." he said smiling and you kissed him for what seemed the hundredth time that night. You got up and went to go get a shirt from Bro's bedroom, slipping it over your body quickly, the V-neck shirt was far too large giving a rather nice view of your cleavage. Telling by the smirk on his face and where his eyes landed on your body he was very happy, "Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" you asked. "No, It's not like I have much else to do and I'm the only one here." he answered smile growing. "It's 3AM, we just had sex a little over an hour ago, I'm going to sleep." you said to him kissing him briefly as you walked over to his room to fall asleep as soon as you hit the pillows. 

The next morning you woke up encircled in his arms, spooning and his soft breaths on your neck, but it was the knocking that woke you up. The loud banging at the door to Bro's apartment which eventually woke him up. "WHO the hell comes knocking at your door at 10AM?" you asked turning over to face him as he groaned and god up. "I don't wanna get dressed." he complained. "Well I'm not answering, I don't live here I shouldn't answer." he nodded his head as you watched him get up and change into his boxers that were covered in smuppets. 

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU JUST HAVE SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" someone yelled as soon as the door was remotely opened, you only stayed in bed not even possessing the energy to argue with him. "Easy, I just inser-" "YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I MEAN." Dave corrected as you got up and looked for a smuppet to pick up, you pulled on the lingerie you had on the night before which took only a minute worth of hearing the brothers argue. "Hey, Bro I was thinking we could try this one out next and maybe hook a vibrator up to it." you said casually walking out of the hallway in your lingerie. You tried to communicate to Bro that you wanted him to play along. He must have gotten the message because he took the smuppet in his hands, "Have we tried sharing one yet?" he asked and you shook your head no. 

Dave's face was turning a bright red in anger and he looked like he was about ready to kill you both though he never moved from the door. "I hope you enjoy Terezi as much as I like fucking you brother." you said kicking the door closed right in front of your face. "But no seriously I want to try this one." you said handing it to him, as Dave hit at the other side of the door. "Baby you can take a ride on all the smuppets around here." Bro answered, "Including yourself?" you asked as his hands placed themselves on your hips and he looked at your body for even more details he didn't find last night. "I do have a plush rump." he informed which was his own way of telling you yes. "And I can report the same for you." he added as he started to pull at the ribbon in the corset. "Would you be up for round two?" he asked. "Bro, I will be up for round 45 if the number ever strolls along." 

You didn't know if Dave was there long enough to hear your moans that were pretty damn loud, Bro fingered you as he whispered in your ear which made your knees go weak and beg for more. "Dirk, Dirk." his real name flowed from your mouth like water as he made you orgasm over his own two fingers, his smile said he was happy and satisfied with your reaction and he lifted his hips up from the couch with you on them to pull his boxers off. You remembered that he liked oral a lot with a bit of asshole fingering to go with it. "Lift your hips further in the air." he ordered trying to get the vibrator correctly placed on your clit, you followed his ordered as you took his member into your mouth. He hissed at the sudden warmth and cut the vibrator on causing you to jump even with his entire free arm keeping you steady. "Shit babe." he groaned as you moved your head over him and he let out moan after loud moan, nicknames, curse words, and your own name. 

After a bit of readjusting you managed to get the lube in your hands, (since it was a rule of his that you should have lube during sex no matter what you're doing.) you squeezed a bit over your breasts and knelt over him as he kept the vibrator on. You placed your breasts on either side of his membered and got to work on moving your torso up and down around him, occasionally you stopped a few seconds to incorporate your tongue and soon enough his own white thick come was on your lips ,a bit of your cheeks, and mostly your breasts. By now you had already experienced a second orgasm and it wouldn't take Bro very long to be ready to give you a third. As soon as he was hard again the condom was rolled onto his body and you were ready again. 

After a minute of that position he turned you over onto your stomach and lifted your ass in the air, soon he was slamming into you from behind causing you to let out muffled moans into the sofa. "Come on scream for me baby. Scream for me." he said as you let out a loud scream of his name probably disturbing his neighbors as you came. "Perfect." he grunted as you tried to catch your breath. "I-I've gotta lay down for a few minutes." he breathed afterwards as you sat up on wobbly legs. "I haven't had sex like that in a while." he said making you laugh. 

"Then maybe I could become the only one who has sex with you if you enjoy me so much." it was rather fast to propose another relationship but you felt like it was necessary. "Hell. Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting more things of the things I originally post on dA


End file.
